


don't break me

by RMB27



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMB27/pseuds/RMB27
Summary: Prompt: hiii!! um, do you still accept requests? I really love your fan fictions esp this one /post/83570446806/i-will-continue-to-send-prompts-as-long-as-you-ask. If so, may I request for an AU where Levi and Mikasa had to divorce, because they never worked out together as spouses (perhaps bc of arguments, etc etc), but the truth is, they have feelings for each other? thank you!!





	don't break me

**Author's Note:**

> for one of my lovely followers: levi-is-heicho!
> 
> Tried to fix the font and stuff, did not work LOL. I'm sorry!

MIKASA GINGERLY PLACED A TENDER HAND ON HER SON’S INJURED CHEEK AS SHE APPLIED THE OINTMENT TO HIS FACE, GENTLY. 

 

EREN WINCED AT THE COOL SENSATION ON HIS OOZING BRUISE, PULLING AWAY SLIGHTLY FROM HIS MOTHER’S TOUCH.

 

SHE GAVE HIM A WARNING GLANCE BEFORE HE BEGRUDGINGLY RETURNED TO HER CODDLING. THE SOUND OF THE FRONT DOOR OPENING WITH A HARD BANG OF THEIR HOME MADE EREN’S FACE LIGHT UP. AT THE SOUND OF HEAVY GRUNTS AND BOOTS 

BEING TAKEN OFF AT THE DOOR WERE HEARD, EREN RETRACTED HIMSELF FROM HIS MOTHER’S HOLD AND RAN TOWARDS THE SOUND, GLEEFULLY. 

 

MIKASA FROWNED, SLIGHTLY, AS HER SILKY HAIR, WHICH HAD GROWN DOWN HER BACK SINCE SHE HAD EREN, COVERED HER TROUBLED, FURROWED EYEBROWS 

WHEN SHE HEARD THE ONLY TWO BOYS IN HER LIFE COME TO THE LIVING ROOM. 

 

“MAMA! LOOK WHOSE HOME!” EREN STATED, HIS LEGS SWINGING HAPPILY AS HE WAS CARRIED BY THEIR VISITOR’S STRONG HOLD IN A PIGGYBACK FASHION. MIKASA WIPED THE SAD EXPRESSION OFF HER FACE AS SHE LOOKED UP TO THE MAN WHO HELD HER SON IN GREETING. 

 

“WELCOME HOME.” SHE STATED, HER SMILE A LITTLE FORCED AND HER HANDS TIGHTENING AROUND THE BANDAGES IN HER HAND. 

 

LEVI ACKERMAN STOOD AT THE DOORWAY, TAKING IN HIS WIFE’S APPEARANCE, WITH A STRAIGHT FACE. HIS EYES BETRAYING NO EMOTION. 

 

“AH, I’M HOME.” HE SAID, HIS VOICE EDGING ON TO THE TIREDNESS AND CRANKINESS HE FELT. 

 

“DAD, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ABOUT THE EXPEDITION! HOW WAS IT? DID YOU SEE ANY BAD GUYS? ARE THERE STILL TITANS—” EREN WAS CUT OFF BY A ROUGH HAND GRAZING THE BRUISE THAT LEVI HAD JUST NOTICED AT THAT MOMENT.

 

“WHO DID THIS TO YOU?” LEVI ASKED, HIS VOICE SUDDENLY HARD AND AGITATED. 

 

EREN LOOKED TO THE GROUND, SHEEPISHLY. HIS TINY FEET SHUFFLING, AWKWARDLY, ON THE CARPETED GROUND. 

 

“JUST-JUST SOME FIGHT WITH THESE BULLIES.” EREN WHISPERED, SCARED AT WHAT HIS FATHER MIGHT DO TO DISCIPLINE HIM.

 

WITH A SIGH AND A HAND TO HIS FOREHEAD, LEVI MASSAGED HIS TEMPLES AS HE SAT DOWN ON THE ARM OF ONE OF THE LOVESEATS IN THE LIVING ROOM. 

 

“EREN, I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO FIGHT, DIDN’T I?” LEVI QUESTIONED, ARMS CROSSED ACROSS HIS CHEST, HIS STEEL BLUE EYES PIERCING INTO HIS SON’S GREY ONES. 

 

“YEAH, DAD, I KNOW, BUT I DIDN’T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE!” EREN EXCLAIMED, HIS EYES TRYING TO MEET HIS MOTHER’S BLANK ONES AS SHE STARED AT THE BANDAGES IN HER HAND AS IF IT WAS THE MOST INTERESTING THING IN THE WORLD AT THAT MOMENT. 

 

LEVI ALSO FOLLOWED HIS SON’S GAZE, HIS EYES NARROWING AT HIS WIFE IN DISBELIEF. 

 

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE IF YOU’RE DEFENDING YOURSELF, EREN.”

 

“I DISAGREE.” MIKASA’S SOFT VOICE CUTTING INTO LEVI’S HARD STATEMENT. 

 

LEVI TURNED TO FACE HIS WIFE AGAIN, AN EYEBROW RAISED, AND HIS ARMS STILL CROSSED, “OH?”

 

MIKASA STOOD UP, ELEGANTLY, AND PLACED THE BANDAGES BACK INTO THEIR ORIGINAL PLACE. SHE TURNED TO EREN AND BENT DOWN IN FRONT OF HIM, MEETING HIS CONFUSED GAZE AT THE TENSE ATMOSPHERE HIS PARENTS WERE GIVING OFF. 

 

“EREN, YOU DID THE RIGHT THING BY NOT HURTING THE BOYS WHO TRIED TO HURT YOU. ALL YOU NEEDED TO DO WAS GET THEM OFF OF YOU AND YOU DID. NO NEED TO OVERDO IT, OKAY?” MIKASA SAID, SOFTLY, KISSING HER SON’S FOREHEAD AT THE END OF HER STATEMENT, “NOW, GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOUR FATHER WILL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT HIS EXPEDITION AFTER HE GETS SOME REST.”

 

EREN LOOKED AT HIS FATHER WHO WAS STARING AT MIKASA’S BACK, INTENSELY. 

 

WITH ONE FINAL NOD, EREN OBEYED HIS MOTHER’S ORDERS. FOR ONCE.

_________________________________________________________

“YOU’RE TEACHING OUR SON HOW TO BE WEAK, MIKASA.” LEVI STATED, AS HE WATCHED HIS SON’S BACK DISAPPEAR UP THE STAIRS. 

 

MIKASA DIDN’T SPEAK AS SHE SAT DOWN ON THE COUCH AND BEGAN TO GRAB HER PROJECT THAT SHE HAD BEGUN EMBROIDERING EARLIER THAT DAY.

 

LEVI STOOD UP AND WALKED TOWARDS HER, LOOKING DOWN AND STARING AT HER BLACK HAIR, “ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, MIKASA?”

 

"LOUD AND CLEAR, COMMANDER.” MIKASA’S VOICE SHOT BACK, LACED WITH SARCASM AND AGITATION. 

 

GRABBING HER CHIN, LEVI FORCED HIS WIFE TO LOOK UP AT HIM AS HE BENT DOWN TO MEET HER GAZE.

 

"I COME HOME TO THIS? YOU’VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME.” LEVI STATED, HIS STOIC GAZE PENETRATING INTO HER DEFIANT ONE.

 

"YEAH, AFTER THREE MONTHS, LEVI. EREN HAS BEEN GETTING INTO FIGHTS BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS TEASE HIM ABOUT YOU LEAVING AND NEVER BEING THERE FOR HIM.” MIKASA RETALIATED, PUSHING HIS HAND AWAY FROM HER. 

 

LEVI PULLED HIS HAND AWAY, WILLFULLY, AND TURNED HIS BACK TOWARDS HER, “I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT, MIKASA. I’M GOING TO BED.”

 

"YES, GO RUN AWAY, LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO.” SHE SHOT BACK, VENOMOUS DISGUST DRIPPING IN HER TONE. 

 

LEVI DIDN’T RESPOND AS HE HEAVILY MARCHED HIS WAY TO THEIR BEDROOM.

_________________________________________________________

 

MIKASA ENTERED THEIR BEDROOM MOMENTS LATER. SHE FOUND HIS BARE BACK FACING HER AS SHE SAT ON THE BED, SOFTLY. SHE FACED THE OPPOSITE WAY AS 

SHE CLOSED HER EYES, SLEEP COMING QUICKLY. FOR SHE WAS USED TO THIS, HIM BEING HERE OR NOT, HE WAS JUST A GHOST WITHIN THEIR HOUSE. 

 

EVEN WHEN HE WAS HOME, SHE STILL FELT ALONE. 

_________________________________________________________

THE NEXT MORNING WAS A QUIET ONE. LEVI SAT AT THE HEAD OF THE TABLE, PAPERWORK IN ON HAND WHILE SIPPING TEA WITH HIS WEIRD TEA HOLDING IN THE OTHER. EREN PICKED AT HIS BREAKFAST, CASUALLY SNEAKING A GLANCE AT HIS FATHER ONCE IN A WHILE, POUTING SLIGHTLY AT THE LACK OF ATTENTION. MIKASA SAT ACROSS FROM HER HUSBAND ALSO STEALING GLANCES AT HIM, BUT DISTASTEFUL GLARING INSTEAD OF AWESTRUCK STARES, AS SHE WORKED ON THE EMBROIDERY PROJECT ON HER LAP.

 

“DAMN IT.” LEVI HISSED AS HE SLAMMED THE PAPERS DOWN ON THE TABLE, ANGRILY. 

 

MIKASA LOOKED UP, SHARPLY, “DON’T CURSE .” SHE STATED, IN WARNING AS SHE GLANCED AT EREN.

 

LEVI ROLLED HIS EYES AND STOOD UP, WALKING TOWARDS THE COAT RACK BESIDE THE DOOR TO THEIR HOME. EREN BOUNCED OFF HIS SEAT, HAPPILY RUNNING TOWARDS HIS FATHER IN A CURIOUS FASHION, “HEY, DAD! CAN I COME WITH YOU?” EREN ASKED, ALREADY EYEING HIS PERSONAL SCOUTING REGIMENT JACKET THAT HIS MOTHER GAVE HIM RECENTLY AS HE WATCHED HIS FATHER PUT HIS ON.

 

LEVI GLANCED DOWN AT EREN, RUFFLING HIS HAIR AFFECTIONATELY AND GIVING HIS SON A SMALL SMILE, “OF COURSE.”

 

EREN LET OUT A GREAT YELP OF HAPPINESS AS HE GRABBED HIS JACKET AND PUT IT ON, FOLLOWING HIS DAD TO THE DOOR. BUT HIS EYES WIDENED AS IF HE FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT, AND LEVI WATCHED HIS SON DO A COMPLETE 180 AS HE BOUNDED TOWARDS THE KITCHEN.

 

MIKASA WATCHED EREN TURN AROUND, QUICKLY, REMEMBERING TO KISS HER GOODBYE, EXCITEDLY, “BE GOOD.” SHE WHISPERED, SOFTLY, AND HE NODDED HIS PROMISE WITH A BIG GRIN.

 

LEVI WATCHED THEIR EXCHANGE, QUIETLY, HIS HEART SLOWLY PAINED AT THE CLOSENESS THAT HE HAD BEEN MISSING OUT ON, BUT WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO? DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES. HE WAS THE COMMANDER OF THE ENTIRE MILITARY BRANCH. YES, THE TITANS MIGHT BE GONE, BUT GREATER THREATS STILL LOOM OVER THE WORLD THAT THEY FOUGHT FOR.

 

REMEMBERING THE WAR, LEVI BROUGHT HIS EYES TO THE SOLDIER THAT HAD FOUGHT BESIDE HIM AND SURVIVED, HIS WIFE.

 

MIKASA AND HIM HAD BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK. THEY WATCHED THEIR COMRADES, FRIENDS, AND FAMILY DIE RIGHT BEFORE THEIR VERY EYES.

BLOOD HAD BEEN THEIR SECOND SKIN.

 

WHEN IT WAS ALL OVER, LEVI HAD TURNED TO HER AND SHE TO HIM. HE HAD LET HER IN AND SHE LET GO. THE MOMENT HE FOUND HER ONCE MORE WITH THEIR SON, HE HAD BEEN DEVASTATED AND SLIGHTLY ANGRY AT HER. HOW WAS SHE ABLE TO SURVIVE WITHOUT HIM WHEN HE HAD TO BURY HIMSELF IN MILITARY CONFERENCES AND PAPERWORK?

 

HE WAS SO DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH HER.

 

BUT, HE WATCHED HER GROW PALE AT THE SIGHT OF HIM AND HER HANDS TREMBLE AS SHE PLACED THEM ON THOSE LIPS HE HAD ADORED TIME AND TIME AGAIN WITH HIS OWN, AND HIS ANGER IMMEDIATELY DISAPPEARED AND WAS REPLACED WITH THE NEED TO HOLD HER AGAINST HIM ONCE MORE.

 

FOR IT HAD BEEN TOO LONG OF A HELL WITHOUT HER AND HE COULDN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE.

 

SHE CRIED. MIKASA ACKERMAN CRIED, DESPERATELY CLINGING ON TO HIM AS IF SHE WAS SCARED THAT HE WOULD DISAPPEAR AT ANY MOMENT, BUT WHAT SHE DIDN’T KNOW THAT AT THAT MOMENT, EVEN IF SHE WOULD PUSH HIM OUT THE DOOR OR REJECT HIM, HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE.

 

THEY GOT MARRIED THE DAY AFTER AND IT WAS BLISSFUL HAPPINESS FOR THEIR LITTLE FAMILY, BUT THE THREAT OF THE PEOPLE COMFORTABLY LIVING PEACE AS THEY FOUGHT EACH OTHER FOR LAND AND STOLE EACH OTHER’S GOODS IN GREED CALLED THE GREAT COMMANDER OFF AT LONG PERIODS OF TIME. MIKASA WAS SUPPORTIVE AT FIRST, BUT THAT ONE NIGHT HAD CHANGED EVERYTHING BETWEEN THEM.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“YOU REEK OF ALCOHOL.” SHE STATED, SOFTLY, AS SHE WATCHED HIM LAZILY REMOVE HIS SHOES AND WALK TOWARDS THEIR BEDROOM DOOR IN A CLUMSY FASHION.

 

“AND SO?” LEVI ASKED, ANNOYED AT THE SCOLDING OF HIS WIFE. HE TURNED TO HER, A SMIRK FORMING ON HIS FACE.

 

“I’M NOT ALLOWED TO RELAX, MIKASA? AT LEAST I DIDN’T RUN OFF WITH SOME BIMBO! DAMN, MIKASA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?” HE CONTINUED, HIS MOUTH NOT STOPPING AT THE VENOM DRIPPING WITH DISDAIN AT EVERY WORD THAT ATTACKED HER.

 

MIKASA GLARED AT HIM, DEADLY CALM, “PEACE, LEVI? YOU’RE ACTING LIKE A DAMN MILITARY POLICE BITCH. HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WE CAN RELAX WHEN YOU’RE A FUCKING LEADER OF THIS UNKNOWN WORLD WE STILL HAVE TO PROTECT!”

 

“I HAVE FOUGHT MY FUCKING TIME, MIKASA! I DESERVE TO FUCKING SIT BACK AND RELAX AND ENJOY THE FREEDOM I HAVE ACHIEVED!”

 

“OH YEAH? I WONDER WHAT ERWIN WOULD SAY TO YOU RIGHT NOW AS HE WATCHES YOU SMUGLY DRINK A BEER WHILE CRIMES ARE STILL GOING ON IN THIS ‘GREAT’ WORLD! OH! WHAT ABOUT YOUR SQUAD? HM? I WONDER WHAT—“

 

“MIKASA, JUST SHUT UP. I’M NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU.”

 

A SLAP RANG OUT IN THE LIVING ROOM AS MIKASA CROSSED THE DISTANCE BETWEEN THEM, IMMEDIATELY, STRIKING HER HUSBAND WITH CONCENTRATED FORCE.

 

“I WASN’T DONE.” SHE HISSED, JUTTING HER CHIN UP AND STARING DEEP INTO HIS NARROWED EYES WITH HER PENETRATING WIDE ONES.

 

“EREN HAD TO BRING A PARENT TODAY. I REMEMBER YOU PROMISING HIM THE DAY THAT YOU CAME BACK THAT YOU WOULD GO, BUT I SEE THAT GETTING DRUNK OF YOUR ASS IS WAY BETTER THAN SPENDING TIME WITH YOUR SON, SEEING THAT YOU’RE BARELY HERE TO BEGIN WITH.” SHE CONTINUED, BACKING UP JUST A LITTLE TO SEE HER HUSBAND’S STOIC FACE.

 

“OKAY, I FORGOT, I’M SORRY.” LEVI STATED, HIS FACE STILL STOIC AS EVER, BUT HIS HANDS REACHED FOR HER, BUT MIKASA PUSHED THEM AWAY AS SHE WALKED AWAY.

 

“I DIDN’T FIGHT TO LOSE. I DIDN’T SURVIVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING FOR GRANTED,” SHE TURNED TO FACE HER HUSBAND, HER GREY EYES WATERING WITH FLASHING EMOTIONS, “AND I DIDN’T MARRY YOU TO FEEL PATHETICALLY USELESS.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“PAPA! LET’S GO!” EREN EXCLAIMED, TUGGING AT HIS FATHER’S HAND, IMPATIENTLY. 

 

LEVI SNAPPED OUT OF HIS REVERIE, REALIZING THAT MIKASA HAD ALSO BEEN STARING AT HIM, HER EYEBROWS FURROWED. IN WORRY? HE CRINGED, “THAT’LL BE THE DAY.” HE THOUGHT TO HIMSELF, SARCASTICALLY.

 

“YES, HOLD ON. LET ME SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MOTHER.” HE SOOTHED HIS EXCITED SON, QUICKLY. TURNING TO MIKASA, LEVI WATCHED AS HER EYES BEGAN TO DARKEN AS IF SETTING UP WALLS AND BARRIERS AROUND HERSELF AS HE APPROACHED HER.

 

HE BENT DOWN AND BRUSHED A SMALL KISS ON HER FOREHEAD, BUT HE FOUGHT THE URGE TO PUNCH SOMETHING AS HE FELT HER FLINCH UNDER HIS TOUCH.

WITHOUT ANOTHER WORD, LEVI SWIFTLY LEFT THE ROOM, GRABBING EREN’S HAND, AND LEFT THE HOUSE, URGENTLY.

____________________________________________________________________________________

LEVI WATCHED EREN AS HE MIMICKED THE OTHER SOLDIERS IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS. HE WAS A FAST LEARNER MUCH LIKE HIS MOTHER AS SHE TRAINED UNDER HIS TUTELAGE. A SWELL OF PRIDE FORMED IN LEVI’S CHEST AS HE WATCHED EREN TAKE DOWN A TALL CADET IN A MATTER OF SECONDS.

 

SIGHING, LEVI TURNED HIS ATTENTION TOWARDS THE PAPERWORK ON HIS DESK, BUT HE WAS INTERRUPTED BY A SOFT KNOCK ON HIS DOOR.

 

“COME IN.” HE COMMANDED AS HE BUSILY SIGNED ANOTHER USELESS PIECE OF PAPER IN FRONT OF HIM. HE LOOKED UP AND HAD TO CONCEAL HIS SHOCK WHEN HE SAW MIKASA IN FRONT OF HIM, WHO HELD A LARGE FOLDER IN HER HANDS AND SHE WAS LOOKING DOWN AT THE FLOOR, IN SILENCE.

 

“WHAT IS IT?” HE ASKED, SOFTLY, KNOWING THAT IT MUST BE HARD TO WALK INTO A FAMILIAR OFFICE, ACTUALLY, THE WHOLE CASTLE MUST BE FAMILIAR TO HER.

THE CASTLE WHERE THEY ALL PRACTICALLY BONDED IN AS THEY TRAINED, ATE, CLEANED, AND THRIVED TOGETHER. BUT, THEN, THERE WERE ONLY TWO. THE ONLY TWO THAT WOULD BE ABLE TO RELIVE THOSE HAUNTING MEMORIES AS LONG AS THEY LIVED.

 

MIKASA LET OUT A LIGHT COUGH AS IF STEADYING HERSELF AND SHE LOOKED UP, DETERMINATION LIGHTING HER EYES, AS SHE PLACED THE FOLDER ON HIS DESK.

LEVI RAISED AN EYEBROW AS HE OPENED THE FOLDER AND SPILLED OUT THE PAPERWORK ON HIS DESK, CURIOUSLY. HIS BREATH CAUGHT IN HIS THROAT AS SOON AS HE REALIZED WHAT THEY WERE. HIS HEAD STARTED SPINNING AND HIS MOUTH STARTED TO TURN DRY.

 

DIVORCE PAPERS.

 

“I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST TO BRING IT UP NOW SINCE YOU’LL BE LEAVING IN A WEEK FOR THREE MONTHS’ TIME AGAIN AND THAT’S PLENTY OF TIME FOR THE DIVORCE TO GO THROUGH AND—“

 

LEVI HELD UP A HAND AS SOON AS THAT FOREIGN WORD TUMBLED OUT OF HIS WIFE’S MOUTH. HE COULDN’T HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS CRUEL JOKE.

 

“MIKASA, WHAT IS THIS?” HE ASKED, CALMLY, LOOKING UP AT HER, HIS EYES DETERMINED NOT TO LEAVE HER OWN.

 

MIKASA SHUFFLED A LITTLE, UNCOMFORTABLY, TAKING A SEAT IN FRONT OF HIM, LOOKING DOWN AS SHE PLAYED WITH HER HANDS, “YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS, LEVI.” SHE SAID, SOFTLY.

 

LEVI LEANED BACK ON HIS CHAIR AND PLACED A HAND ON HIS MOUTH AS HE TRIED TO FOCUS HIS ATTENTION TO ANYWHERE BUT HER. THIS WASN’T HAPPENING.

 

“WHY?” HE MANAGED TO SPIT OUT, ANGRILY, HIS PATIENCE SOON NEARING AN END AT THE ABSURDITY OF THE SITUATION.

 

MIKASA LOOKED UP THIS TIME, MATCHING HIS ANGERED STARE WITH A CALM ONE. “WE DON’T WORK OUT ANYMORE, LEVI. WE DISAGREE ON EVERYTHING AND YOU’RE BARELY HOME TO BEGIN WITH.”

 

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU RARELY WANT TO TALK TO ME.” HE ARGUED BACK, RUNNING A HAND THROUGH HIS HAIR IN FRUSTRATION.

 

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU RARELY ARE EVEN HOME, LEVI!” MIKASA HISSED BACK, HER PATIENCE ALSO RUNNING THIN.

 

LEVI STARED AT HER, DEEP IN THOUGHT, “WHAT ABOUT EREN?” HE ASKED THE FINAL QUESTION THAT HE HOPED WOULD MAKE HER RECONSIDER HER DECISION.

 

“I…I’LL TELL HIM WHEN YOU LEAVE.” MIKASA REPLIED, STARING OUTSIDE AT HER SON WHO STOOD IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS AS HE WATCHED THE SOLDIERS INTENTLY.

 

“LIKE HELL YOU WILL. I’M NOT ABOUT LOOK LIKE A BAD GUY IN FRONT OF MY SON.” LEVI ARGUED, ANGRILY.

 

“WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU’RE NOT EVEN IN HIS LIFE AS MUCH.” MIKASA SCREAMED, STANDING UP IN A FURY.

 

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU DECIDE TO FUCKING HIDE HIM FROM ME FOR SEVEN DAMN YEARS.”

 

“OH. YOU’RE SERIOUSLY FULL OF SHIT, LEVI. YOU ALREADY KNOW WHY I DID WHAT I DID!”

 

“NO, I DON’T, MIKASA. I FUCKING DON’T. YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY BECAUSE YOU’RE FUCKING SCARED. FUCKING SCARED THAT EVERYTHING, FOR ONCE, IS GREAT AND PEACEFUL, BUT YOU JUST CAN’T WRAP YOUR PRETTY HEAD AROUND IT, HUH?”

 

MIKASA SLAMMED A PEN DOWN ON THE TABLE, QUIETING THE ANGRY COMMANDER. “JUST SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS. I THINK WE’VE PROVED TO EACH OTHER ENOUGH OF HOW DIFFERENT WE ARE.”

 

LEVI CROSSED HIS ARMS, STARING AT THE WOMAN HE THOUGHT HE ONCE KNEW, 

 

BUT DAMN IT, HE JUST DIDN’T RECOGNIZE HER ANYMORE.

 

THE STRONG WOMAN HE ONCE KNEW HAD TURNED INTO A FUCKING COWARD.

AS HE SIGNED THE PAPERS AND HANDED THEM TO HER, HE WATCHED HER RETREATING BACK WALK TOWARDS THE OFFICE DOOR, ANGRILY.

 

“I LOVE MY SON, MIKASA. SO, YES, YOU MAY BE THE ONE TO TALK TO HIM WHEN I’M GONE, BUT I’M SURE AS HELL GOING TO FIGHT FOR MY SON OUT ON THAT BATTLEFIELD NO MATTER WHAT.”

 

MIKASA PAUSED AT THE SOUND OF HIS WORDS AND HE SAW HER BACK TREMBLE SLIGHTLY, BUT SHE OPENED THE DOOR AND WALKED OUT AS QUICKLY AS SHE CAME IN.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

IT HAD BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE THE DIVORCE.

 

LEVI VISITED AND MIKASA WOULD WATCH HIM INTERACT WITH EREN AND HER HEART WOULD DROP EVERY TIME HE WOULD LEAVE, BUT NO, SHE ASKED FOR THIS, SO SHE WOULD GO THROUGH WITH IT.

 

FOR SHE WON’T LOSE ANY MORE PEOPLE THAT SHE CARED ABOUT, NOT ANYMORE.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

LEVI WATCHED AS MIKASA HUGGED EREN GOODBYE AS SHE DROPPED HIM OFF AT LEVI’S OFFICE, HIS HEART SKIPPING A BEAT AT THE EFFECT THAT SHE STILL HAD ON HIM, BUT SHE ACKNOWLEDGED HIM WITH A CURT NOD AND HE RETURNED THE GESTURE.

 

THE SOUND OF A GUN SHOOTING AND GLASS SHATTERING BEHIND HIM CAUGHT HIS ATTENTION, IMMEDIATELY, RUNNING TO COVER THE STARTLED MIKASA AND SCARED EREN.

 

“RUN AND HIDE!” LEVI SHOUTED, AS HE USHERED THEM OUT OF THE OFFICE, GRABBING HIS WEAPONRY AND SHOOTING BACK AS THE INTRUDERS ENTERED THE ROOK USING THE 3DMG THAT THEY HAD STOLEN.

 

MIKASA PICKED UP EREN AND RAN DOWN THE HALL AS FAST AS SHE COULD, BUT SHE WATCHED, TURNING HER HEAD TO LOOK BACK,  AS LEVI FOUGHT ALONE AGAINST THE GROUP OF INTRUDERS AND A FIRE STIRRED WITHIN HER.

 

“EREN, I WANT YOU TO STAY WITH THE SOLDIERS.” MIKASA WHISPERED IN HIS HAIR, AS SHE LET HIM GO TO A SOLDIER WHO NODDED AT HER REQUEST. KISSING EREN’S FOREHEAD, SHE LOOKED AT HIM, HER DULL, GREY EYES SHINING FOR THE FIRST TIME, “YOUR FATHER AND I WILL WIN, I PROMISE.”

 

EREN NODDED, A SMALL SMILE GRACING HIS FACE AT THE PROMISE, “GO GET THEM, MA!”

 

MIKASA TOOK HER JACKET OFF AND GRABBING THE OFFERED 3DMG THAT SHE HAD ACTUALLY MISSED SO MUCH, “WELCOME BACK, CAPTAIN.” THE SOLDIER STATED, SALUTING THE LATE SUPERIOR.

 

MIKASA FELT HER HEART CAUGHT IN HER THROAT AND SHE WINKED BACK, “IT’S GOOD TO BE BACK.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

LEVI WATCHED IN SHOCK AS MIKASA SWOOPED IN AND TOSSED HIM HIS 3DMG, QUICKLY, AS SHE KNOCKED ONE GUY DOWN.

 

“DON’T ASK.” MIKASA MUTTERED, AS SHE COVERED HIS BACK, IMMEDIATELY. LEVI SMIRKED, “WASN’T GOING TO.”

 

AS THE INTRUDERS ALL PASSED OUT FROM THE CRAZY FIGHTING OF THE INFAMOUS DUO, LEVI TURNED TO MIKASA, WHO IN RETURN, SMILED, WIDELY.

BUT, SHE CAUGHT HERSELF, AND TURNED SERIOUS AFTER QUICKLY COUGHING AND TURNING DOWN THE HALL THEIR AWAITING SON.

 

“NICE TO HAVE YOU BACK, MIKASA.” LEVI WHISPERED, ADMIRING THE STRONG BACK THAT HE ONCE THOUGHT DISAPPEARED.

 

THAT AND THE PERKY ASS HE MISSED SO MUCH.

____________________________________________________________________________________

“I’LL TAKE EREN HOME. YOU SHOULD GO BACK HOME AND REST.” LEVI STATED, WATCHING AS MIKASA BANDAGED HER WRIST, CAREFULLY.

 

MIKASA NODDED, THOUGHTFULLY.

 

“GOOD WORK BACK THERE.” HE SAID, WITH A SMALL SMILE AND MIKASA BLUSHED.

 

“IT WAS GOOD TO BE BACK.” SHE WHISPERED, QUIETLY. LEVI WALKED TOWARDS HER CHAIR AND BENT DOWN TO MEET HER EYES. GRABBING A PIECE OF STUBBORN HAIR, HE PLACED IT BACK BEHIND HER EAR AND DRAGGED HIS FINGER DOWN HER SOFT CHEEK, SLOWLY.

 

“LEVI…” MIKASA TRAILED OFF AS THE GAP BETWEEN THEM BEGAN TO SLOWLY DISAPPEAR. AS SOON AS THEIR LIPS TOUCHED, MIKASA JUMPED UP IN HORROR. LEVI STAYED IN SPOT, SEEMINGLY ANNOYED AND IRRITATED.

 

“MIKASA,” LEVI SAID, “CAN WE CUT THE BULLSHIT NOW.”

 

CONFUSED, MIKASA STARED AT HIM, CURIOUSLY, “WHAT ARE YOU…”

 

“THOSE DIVORCE PAPERS WERE NEVER SIGNED BY YOU.” LEVI REPLIED, CROSSING HIS ARMS. MIKASA’S EYES WIDENED, “HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?”

 

“DOES IT MATTER? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, MIKASA?”

 

“NOTHING. I JUST FORGOT, THAT’S ALL.”

 

“FOR TWO YEARS?”

 

“LOOK, I’LL DEAL WITH IT WHEN I CAN.”

 

“BULLSHIT.”

 

“LEVI—“

 

“TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH. WHAT THE HELL—“

 

“I CAN’T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE.” MIKASA SCREAMED, FINALLY, HER EYES GLAZED WITH THREATENING TEARS AS SHE WATCHED LEVI’S RIGID STANCE SLACKEN.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU—“

 

“OH, COME ON, LEVI! YOU WERE NEVER HOME! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO LIVE LIKE I WAS MARRIED WHEN I WAS PRETTY MUCH SINGLE! I HAD TO DO EVERYTHING. DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO STAY AT HOME, DEALING WITH TRAUMATIZING MEMORIES AND BEING A MOTHER AND A FATHER?!” MIKASA SOBBED, TEARS ALREADY FALLING DOWN.

 

LEVI REACHED OUT FOR HER, “MIKASA…I’M SORRY, I—“

 

“SAVE IT.” MIKASA HISSED, TURNING HER BACK TOWARDS HIM, BUT AS SHE REACHED THE DOOR, SHE SAID, “BUT, YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKING FRUSTRATES ME, I CAN’T SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS BECAUSE MY FUCKING HEART WON’T LET ME.”

 

WITH THAT SAID, MIKASA OPENED THE DOOR AND SLAMMED IT CLOSE. HER HEART FOLLOWED AFTER.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

LEVI CARRIED A SLEEPING EREN BACK INTO THE HOUSE, QUIETLY. HE WALKED WITH STEADY STEPS TOWARDS HIS SON’S BEDROOM AND PLACED THE SLEEPING BODY ON THE SOFT BED AS CAREFUL AS HE COULD.

 

SIGHING, LEVI TOOK EREN’S CAREFULLY PERSONALIZED JACKET OFF AND TUCKED THE COVERS OVER HIS BODY, CAREFULLY. PLACING A HAND ON HIS SON’S HEAD, 

 

LEVI STUDIED HIS SON’S FEATURES. HE HAD MIKASA’S FACE, ALL RIGHT. HER SKIN COLOR, NOSE, AND MOUTH. BUT, LEVI DIDN’T MIND, FOR IT WAS HIS EYES THAT RESEMBLED HIS OWN. THE EYES OF A TRUE WARRIOR, LEVI WOULD ALWAYS SAY AND EREN WOULD PUFF HIS CHEST IN PRIDE. OH, AND MIKASA’S SWEET, SWEET, LAUGHTER.

 

DAMN, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME HE HEARD THAT? LEVI WINCED, INTERNALLY, HE KNEW SHE RIGHT IN THE ASPECT OF HIM NOT BEING HOME A LOT. HE COULD SEE THE PAIN IN HER EYES WHEN EREN WOULD IMMEDIATELY ATTACH HIMSELF TO HIS FATHER, NOT OF JEALOUSY, BUT OF WORRY, WORRY THAT EREN WOULD SUFFER A GREAT DEAL IF LEVI LEFT OR WORSE, DIED.

 

LEVI WASN’T LIVING UP TO BEING A FATHER. HE KNEW IT, BUT HIS MIND WOULDN’T JUST REST EASY AT THE THOUGHT OF A THREAT BEING OUT THERE TO HIS SON. BUT, HIS HEART, AS LEVI CARESSED HIS SON’S SLEEPING FACE, WOULD ALWAYS YEARN TO BE THE FATHER THAT EREN NEEDED AND WANTED.

 

“PAPA?” EREN WHISPERED, SLEEPILY, “ARE YOU LEAVING NOW?” HIS LITTLE HANDS CLUTCHED ON TO HIS FATHER’S, IMMEDIATELY.

 

LEVI’S HEART BROKE. “NO, SON, I’M HERE.”

 

EREN’S GRIP SLACKENED IN RELIEF, “GOOD.” WITH THAT SAID, EREN’S SLUMBER RETURNED. LEVI GLANCED AT THE EMPTY DRESSER WITH A NEWFOUND REVELATION.

 

NO SON DESERVED AN EMPTY DRESSER. HE DESERVED PHOTOGRAPHS OF HIS FAMILY, TROPHIES RECEIVED FROM HIS SCHOOLS, AND MOST OF ALL, BADGES OF HONOR GIFTED FROM HIS FATHER.

 

AND WHAT FATHER WOULD ALWAYS ASK FOR A DEATH WISH WHENEVER HER LEFT FOR AN EXPEDITION WITHOUT GIVING HIS SON ADVICE TO BE A GOOD SOLDIER?

 

LEVI GOT UP AND MADE HIS WAY TO THE HALLWAY, STARING INTENTLY AT THE MASTER BEDROOM, FOR HE HAD SOME APOLOGIZING TO DO.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

HE WATCHED HER SOB QUIETLY, CURLED UP IN THE CORNER OF THEIR HUGE BED. 

HE IMMEDIATELY MADE HIS WAY TO HER, PICKING HER UP AND PLACING HER WET FACE IN THE CROOK OF HIS NECK.

 

MIKASA GASPED IN SURPRISE AND IMMEDIATELY STRUGGLED TO FIGHT HIM, BUT YEARS OF NOT BEING IN COMBAT HAD SLIGHTLY MADE HER WEAK COMPARED TO HER HUSBAND WHO TRAINED EVERY DAY, SO SHE GAVE UP, LIMPLY RESTING ON HIM.

 

“I’M SORRY, OKAY?” LEVI STATED, PLACING HIS LIPS ON HER FOREHEAD. MIKASA DIDN’T RESPOND.

 

STUBBORN WOMEN, DAMN THEM ALL. LEVI THOUGHT TO HIMSELF AS HE STRUGGLED TO KEEP HIS PATIENCE.

 

“I’M NOT GOING TO LEAVE ANYMORE. I’VE DECIDED TO STAY FOR ONCE AND LET SOMEONE ELSE LEAD THE EXPEDITIONS.” STILL, NO RESPONSE.

 

“DAMN IT, MIKASA. I’M TRYING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY.” LEVI HISSED, GRABBING HER CHIN TO FORCE HER TO LOOK AT HIM, SOFTLY.

 

HIS STEEL BLUE EYES MET HER GREY ONES AND LEVI’S BREATH CAUGHT AND HIS HEART STARTED TO BEAT ONCE MORE. SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL. ALWAYS HAD BEEN, ALWAYS WILL BE, AND IF HE LET HER HAVE HER WAY, HE WOULD BE A FOOL TO GIVE ALL HE HAD WITH HER UP. SO HE TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND HE LET THE WORDS TUMBLE OUT OF HIS MOUTH.

 

“I KNOW YOU’VE BEEN LONELY. I KNOW YOU’RE SCARED. BUT, I PROMISE, I’M HERE NOW. I KNOW YOU MUST FEEL ABANDONED AND UNLOVED, BUT I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU—“

 

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE.” MIKASA INTERRUPTED, A BROKEN CRY BETRAYING HER AS SHE LOOKED UP AT HIM, HER EYES BEGINNING TO WATER, “I DON’T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME LIKE I LEFT YOU. I KNOW I DESERVE IT, BUT I PRAY EVERY DAY THAT MY ONLY SELFISH WISH IS FOR YOU TO NEVER LEAVE ME, BUT YOU WERE BY GOING OUT AND ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH EVERY MISSION YOU TOOK. I DISTANCED MYSELF AND IT HURTS, LEVI, IT HURTS, BUT I DON’T WANT TO SUFFER ANYMORE. AM I SELFISH FOR WANTING TO NOT HURT? AM I A COMPLETE BITCH? I JUST—“

 

A PAIR OF LIPS CUT HER OFF AS SHE FOUND HERSELF IN A PASSIONATE EMBRACE BETWEEN HER AND HER HUSBAND AS HE LOVINGLY STROKED HER BACK AND COAXED HER MOUTH TO OPEN UP TO HIS WITH HIS PRODDING TONGUE.

 

HE BROKE IT OFF AS SHE GASPED FOR AIR, HER CHEEKS FLUSHED AND HER EYES WIDE IN SHOCK. SHE TURNED COMPLETE RED WHEN SHE REALIZED THAT LEVI WAS SMIRKING AT HER, HIS EYES AGLOW WITH PASSION AND UNDERSTANDING.

 

“I LOVE YOU, MIKASA. I LOVE YOU. I REFUSE TO DIE WITHOUT YOU. I REFUSE TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU. I KNOW YOU’RE SCARED. I KNOW YOU’RE STILL MOURNING. BUT, I’M HERE. NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE. ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL.” HE WHISPERED, SOFTLY, AS HE KISSED EVERY PART OF HER FACE, CARESSING HER 

BODY WITH HIS SKILLED FINGERS.

 

MIKASA CLOSED HER EYES, RELISHING IN HIS EMBRACE, FOR SHE HAD BEEN SCARED, SCARED OF HIM, BUT, EVERY FEAR DISAPPEARED AT THE WARMNESS OF HIS TOUCH AND THE LOVE ETCHED IN HIS WORDS.

 

FOR SHE WAS LOVED BY THE SOLDIER WHO FOUGHT BRAVELY BESIDE HER AND HE HAD BEEN NEXT TO HER, HOLDING HER HAND, AND GUIDING HER.

 

AND AS SHE LOOKED UP AND CARESSED HIS FACE, MIKASA ACKERMAN MARVELED AT THE BLESSING SHE HAD RECEIVED FROM THIS CRUEL YET BEAUTIFUL WORLD.

 


End file.
